yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryoken Kogami
'''Revolver (リボルバー) is the Leader of The Knights of Hanoi in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. Design Appearance While in Link VRAINS, Revolver is a tan-skinned man with yellow eyes without irises or pupils, and black hair with orange and red highlights. His ears are pierced with Egyptian-style earrings with a blue diamond and a gold bullet "token". Revolver wears a mask with yellow glass and a white casing with a diamond-shaped pattern of white dots with red centers, linked together by a white circle that surrounds a white dot in the center of Revolver's forehead that suggests the barrel of a gun. The visor of his mask can be covered with a dark lens to protect him from bright lights. Revolver wears a white jumpsuit with a black elongated "T" shape tracing to the bottom of his chest, red ovals overlaying black ovals on the sides of the torso, and a v-shaped line of green where a belt would be. He wears a white trench coat lined with green with golden lines patterning both the inside and the outside of the coat. The sleeves are green white shoulder-pads and red diagonal bands on the bicep, making it unclear whether or not they are part of the jumpsuit or the coat. Revolver also wears a small white mantle with a black line tracing around the middle, and a green ornament attached at the front on either side of his neck and at the back by red gems. Revolver wears white-elbow length gloves with red diamond shapes on his forearm, and black boots with green heels and red patterns on the front that may be part of his jumpsuit. His face in his "normal" form hasn't been seen yet, but his outfit consists of a shirt and trousers. On his right arm, he has a tattoo of a red triangle. His haircut bears some resemblance to Shoichi's brother.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 3:"First Contact" Personality Much like the other Knights of Hanoi, Revolver is a ruthless individual that seeks Ignis. For some reason, he bears a great hatred towards Ignis and the Cyberse world considering them a threat to the real world, and wanted to destroy them both, even using ordinary people for their goals. However Revolver claims that his actions are so that he can fulfill his promise to his father. Unlike most hackers, the Revolver distrusts the Link VRAINS and the people that, to him, are dedicating their lives to it and make false relationships with other people. Instead, he values more a person's abilities. He distrusts Artificial Intelligence, to the point where he does not have one installed into his Duel Disk. Due to that, he looks down as on the internet world as false. Despite his hatred towards VRAINS, Revolver isn't against using the Cyberse for his own benfit. When Ignis called him out on that, Revolver described it as "counteracting poison with poison".Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 9:"Enemy I Was Seeking" Oddly enough, Revolver shares Yusaku's habit of listing out three reasons for his observations. Abilities Revolver can summon Data Storms at will.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 8:"The One Who Commands the Wind" He is also a professional hacker and can even infiltrate the system of LINK VRAINS, stating he could even destroy it. He shares the same Skill as Playmaker, "Storm Access" which allows him to add a random Link Monster from a Data Storm to his Extra Deck when his LP are 1000 or less.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 9:"Enemy I Was Seeking" History Past ".]] Five years before the start of the series, Revolver assaulted the "Cyberse World" with a "Cracking Dragon" of his own with the intention to destroy it. The different Artificial Intelligences that protected it were restrained by Revolver and thus unable to stop. However the AI Ignis appeared and forced a disconnection of the Cyberse World from the rest of the network, thus forcing Revolver out of the Cyberse World while keeping its location known only to him. However, Revolver, furious by Ignis' interference, ordered his "Cracking Dragon" to capture Ignis, which led to the AI to be dismembered by the monster's jaws. This made Revolver and the Knights of Hanoi spend the following years searching for Ignis' parts in order to find the location of the Cyberse World. Present informs Revolver about Playmaker's interference.]] At the present, the Knights of Hanoi continued their search of Ignis; but had many of their operations interrupted by the mysterious Duelist Playmaker, who defeated their agents, earning a name for himself. Specter informed Revolver that a trace of Ignis was detected and that SOL Technologies was in pursuit. Knowing that if SOL retrieved Ignis, they would be able to restore the Cyberse World and ruin the Knights' efforts, forcing the Knights to act. Specter informed Revolver about Playmaker, who had interfered with the, before. Revolver wondered if Playmaker was a member of SOL, but dismissed the possibility as they would act more publicly. Specter added that Playmaker erased every trace of his activity and eluded the Knights' searches, concluding that whoever he is he must be a skilled hacker. Revolver became interested in Playmaker, but decided to leave him for now as Ignis was their priority. While SOL Technology performed a City Scan in order to search for Ignis, the Knights of Hanoi decided to attack as the defenses of VRAINS would be left vulnerable at that point. .]] Revolver ordered his men to search for Ignis, assaulting the digital world with their "Cracking Dragons" and ravaging the users in their way, deleting their accounts in the process. Ignis' remnants in the form of an eye was swiftly cornered by the Knights until Yusaku Fujiki and Shoichi Kusanagi used the lowered defenses to create an alternative path for Ignis, who used the newly made escape route, but ended up in Yusaku's Duel Disk as a result. Yusaku entered VRAINS using his persona Playmaker, saving the Charisma Duelist Blue Angel at the nick of time before she was deleted. Playmaker then confronted the Knight of Hanoi who told him that the AI they were looking for was on his Duel Disk and threatened to delete it if they did not cease their attack. Since Ignis was bonded to Playmaker's Duel Disk, the Knights must defeat Playmaker in a Duel in order to obtain it. Revolver, watching from afar, was amused at Playmaker while the Knights' agent accepted the challenge.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" During the Speed Duel between Playmaker and The Knight of hanoi, he was suprised that Playmaker summoned a Cyberse Monster and stated that they had destroyed a vast amount of them to the point they believed Cyberse monsters to be extinct.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 2:"Catch the Wind! Storm Access" Specter and Revolver subsequently elaborated the events of the Duel with Playmaker. Revolver preferred Playmaker having his hands on Ignis for a while over SOL Technology having him, but added they should not leave him with Playmaker for too long. He them summed up a list of characteristics of Playmaker's that might help discover his true identity, one of these being that Playmaker would eventually want to Duel him. Later on, Revolver sensed Ignis and tried to find him but failed. He later discussed a new program with Kiyoshi Kogami. Hearing an alarm, Revolver briefly logged off VRAINS to go visit his father and assured him he would fulfill his wish.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 3:"First Contact" Later inside the Knights base, he and Specter watched Blue Angel's public announcement to duel Playmaker. Specter told Revolver that they could use her.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol! Blue Angel" During her Duel against Playmaker, Blue Angel fell in a trance and Revolver told her she was a Knight of Hanoi, prompting her to activate "Dark Angel's" effect.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 7:"Angel of Hanoi" When Blue Angel was defeated, Revolver was certain that Playmaker would have to comply to his demands. Dr. Kogami said Ignis had to be destroyed and Revolver was concerned about Kogami since he designed Ignis. Kogami told Revolver was a painful decision to destroy the AI, while Revolver reminded the importance of destroying Ignis and Cyberse. When Akira Zaizen and Ghost Girl captured and interrogated Playmaker, Revolver appeared before them and demanded him to be freed, as he was challenging him to a Duel. When Akira refused, Revolver showed his power by summoning a Data Storm and obliterating the place. He also threatened to destroy LINK VRAINS, but stated that was not his intention, since he was interested in Ignis that Playmaker had in his possession. When Akira refused to handover Ignis, Revolver revealed they placed a computer virus inside Blue Angel as a hostage and only they had the ability to reverse it with the removal program. Revolver admitted they could've placed the virus into anyone, but Blue Angel was the most efficient target to draw Playmaker out. Akira demands Revolver to hand over the removal program, but he reminds Akira that he is in no position of making demands. Furthermore, Revolver also knew that Akira, as the Security-in-Chief, had to take Ignis back, but doing so would make Blue Angel - Akira's sister - under permanent effect of the virus. Thus, he promised to hand over the program if Playmaker defeats him. Hesitate at first, Akira freed Playmaker while Revolver left to wait for Playmaker to come and Duel him.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 8:"The One Who Commands the Wind" As the two rode off on the Data Wind, Revolver reminded Playmaker he interfered a lot of times in the Knights of Hanoi's plans. Playmaker promised to defeat him and uncover their identities while Revolver didn't care much for Playmaker's since they had many enemies. He declared their mission was to retrieve Ignis and was surprised that Playmaker had no knowledge of Ignis as an AI. Ignis promised to eat Revolver's program and reclaim his body back, while Revolver stated if he were to win, Ignis would be his own. Revolver admitted he didn't bring his AI for his Duel Disk, as he didn't trust them, claiming the internet was but a fiction. He valued the personal values of man, and didn't trust the fake relationships and dedications over LINK VRAINS; in his words, such ignorance would destroy the world, as would Ignis and declared Playmaker as his enemy for helping Ignis. Before the Duel began, Revolver waved his hand causing the LINK VRAINS to be crushed and replaced with lava rivers and fiery lakes. Taking the first turn, Revolver used "Dragonoid Generator" to Special Summon two "Dragonoid Tokens" and Advance Summon "Cracking Dragon". He then summoned the "Dragonoid Tokens" on Playmaker's field and used "Cracking Dragon's" effect to deal him damage. "Storm Access".]] Despite this, the Playmaker managed to turn around the tables by Link Summoning three monsters and destroying "Cracking Dragon" with "Decode Talker", lowering Revolver's LP to 1400. Despite having the advantage, Playmaker noted that Revolver was vigorous and would not give up. Revolver thanked Playmaker for clearing his field, as he brought out "Twin Triangle Dragon" and revived "Cracking Dragon" back, at cost of it unable to attack and shaving 500 LP off. Revolver sensed a power inside the network, and summoned a Data Storm, showing off the Skill Playmaker has, "Storm Access". With such power, Revolver used all of his monsters to Link Summon "Topologic Bomber Dragon", for he was amused to use a Cyberse monster against other Cyberse monsters. Using "Draconid Generator", Revolver had "Bomber Dragon" use its effect to destroy "Dragonoid Token" and Playmaker's "Condenser Death Stalker", albeit the latter's effect caused Revolver's LP to be lowered down to 100. Despite this, "Decode Talker's" ATK were lowered down and Revolver had "Topologic Bomber Dragon" destroy it. "Topologic Bomber Dragon's" effect caused Playmaker to take damage equal to "Decode Talker's" ATK. Revolver claimed that Playmaker lost this Duel and smiled, as his dragon executed it's effect.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 9:"Enemy I Was Seeking" ", and combo-ed it with the effect of "Topologic Bomber Dragon", ending the Speed Duel in a draw.]] To stop the effect, Playmaker activated "Link Restart", and even revived "Decode Talker". Revolver noted how tough Playmaker was to avoid this situation, as "Dragonoid Generator" summoned another Token to Playmaker's field. As Playmaker had Ai conjure a Data Storm, Revolver was glad they did that, since he expected them to do that. He mused how his goal for the Speed Duel was completed. After Playmaker used Storm Access, Revolver was impressed, considering how mighty the Data Storm was. Playmaker went to Link Summon, but Revolver stopped that with "Remote Reborn", summoning a monster from Playmaker's field to one of zones "Topologic Bomber Dragon" points to, with the intention of using his dragon's effect to destroy every monster in Main Monster Zones. "Condenser Death Stalker"'s effect dealt 800 LP Damage, causing both Revolver and Playmaker's LP to fall to 0. that had more Monster and Magic & Trap Zones, fitting for them to show off their Link Monsters' prowess.]] Ai suspected Revolver wanted the Duel to end in a tie, but Revolver denied this, declaring he could predict their every move. Suddenly, Revolver and Playmaker were pulled to the Data Storm, as the latter realized Revolver actually planned this. Revolver and Playmaker were separated from their D-Boards, and entered the center of the Data Storm - a calm place, filled with floating rocks. Revolver declared the place to be their new stage of battle, as a shining card Kiyoshi Kogami sent to LINK VRAINS was added to his Deck. Revolver explained they would have a Master Duel that had more Monster and Magic & Trap Zones, fitting for them to show off their Link Monsters' prowess. Having the first turn in the Master Duel, Revolver took on defense by playing "Skyfire Prison", "Twin Triangle Dragon" and "Beltlink Wall Dragon" to make it harder to Link Summon and attack. Playmaker was worried about these defenses, and suspected it could be a part of Revolver's plan. Instead, Playmaker summoned "Encode Talker" and had it attack "Twin Triangle Dragon". " and negates "Encode Talker's" effect.]] Due to "Beltlink Wall Dragon's" effect, the attack was redirected to itself, making Playmaker's attack nullified. However, he did summon "Interrupt Resistance"; Revolver realized Playmaker was preparing for a new Link Summon, but swore that strategy would cost Playmaker dearly. Revolver Link Summoned "Three Burst Shot Dragon", surprising Ai, since Revolver could've summoned "Topologic Bomber Dragon" instead, and was even more surprised he targeted "Backup Secretary" instead of "Encode Talker" for an attack target. Since "Three Burst Shot Dragon" negated "Encode Talker's" effect, Playmaker had "Interrupt Resistance" boost DEF of "Backup Secretary" to take less damage from Revolver's dragon's piercing effect. Playmaker sensed that Revolver would bring out a different monster than "Topologic Bomber Dragon". To stop that, Playmaker summoned "Decode Talker" to take out "Beltlink Wall Dragon". Revolver anticipated this, and used "Skyfire Prison's" effect to negate every Cyberse card as if it didn't exist, causing "Encode Talker" and "Decode Talker" to vanish, and even make Ai disappear.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 10:"Impact! Cyberse Extermination" has a free will.]] Revolver told Playmaker it was his fault for listening to Ai that made Cyberse cards unusable. Since Playmaker did not know about Ai, Revolver told how there were tests to create life forms inside the network, but most attempts lacked free will. However, there was one person that succeeded, and that product was Ai, the first AI with free will. Playmaker did not believe in this story, but Revolver ignored him. He stated the most important thing was to capture and destroy Ai, who had created the Cyberse and wanted to conquer the network. In his next turn, Revolver used "Three Burst Shot Dragon's" effect to summon more Dragons, all to bring out his ace, "Varrel Load Dragon". Playmaker recognized it as it was the same dragon Revolver rode on when he was searching for Ai when Yusaku and Shoichi hacked it. ".]] Revolver, who placed a safety mask on, declared a direct attack with his dragon, causing 3000 points of LP damage to Playmaker, even causing the blast to come out of the Data Storm. Since Playmaker was knocked out, Revolver smiled, seeing the match ended. However, Playmaker stood up, and Revolver saw he failed to crush his confidence. As Playmaker played "Cybenet Universe", Revolver claimed it was a pointless move, since there were no Cyberse monsters. Playmaker denied this, since he could sense their pulses; Revolver was greatly displeased, and shocked how he used two of his ace monsters to Link Summon "Firewall Dragon". Revolver realized that was the card Playmaker had obtained from the Data Storm, and with its summoning, "Skyfire Prison" vanished. "Firewall Dragon" destroyed "Beltlink Wall Dragon", which frustrated Revolver, as Playmaker's "Parallel Port Armor" made his dragon untargetable and undestroyable by battle. ".]] He took the next turn, replenishing his hand and brining back "Anesvarrett Dragon" and "Autovarrett Dragon" back. By using "Varrel Load Dragon" to decrease "Autovarret Dragon's" ATK and DEF, then send it to the Graveyard to destroy "Firewall Dragon's" defenses. Surprisingly to Ai and Playmaker, "Varrel Load Dragon's" attack caused "Firewall Dragon" to switch over to Revolver's field. Revolver, intending to have Playmaker's own Cyberse card defeat it, had "Firewall Dragon" attack directly, but the attack was canceled by "Cybenet Refresh". Still, Revolver boosted his defenses by reviving two of his "Magnavarrett Dragons" back. Playmaker brought back his "Encode Talker" and "Firewall Dragon", declaring the true fight had only begun.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 11:"Roar of the Magazine Varreload" " with the effect of "Magnavarrett Dragon".]] When Playmaker's "Firewall Dragon" used its effect to return "Varrel Load Dragon" from the field, Revolver informed him that it couldn't be targeted by effects. Playmaker targeted "Magnavarrett Dragon", whose effect caused "Firewall Dragon" to be destroyed. Instead, Playmaker's "Cybenet Refresh" protected his dragon from destruction. Revolver was amused, and ended his turn. Much to Revolver's surprise, Playmaker had "Firewall Dragon", protected by "Encode Talker", attack "Varrel Load Dragon", who had more ATK. With "Battle Buffer", "Encode Talker's" ATK was raised, and impressed Revolver for such a strategy. To counter that, Revolver targeted "Encode Talker" with his dragon to reduce the ATK, causing "Encode Talker" to be destroyed and Playmaker's strategy to backfire. While "Firewall Dragon's" ATK was raised by "Battle Buffer", Revolver's "varrett" dragons regained their effects. Revolver claimed the match was over, as Playmaker could not attack anymore. The latter made him doubt that, since he could not use "Magnavarrett Dragon's" effect. Using "Recoded Alive", Playmaker revived "Decode Talker", whose ATK was boosted up to destroy "Varrel Load Dragon". However, Revolver used "Varrel Refrigeration" to make "Magnavarrett Dragon" destroy itself to blast away "Decode Talker". Revolver smiled, seeing how close he was to his victory, with Playmaker having no cards nor attacks to execute. Playmaker refused to lose, and claimed he wanted to uncover the events that had happened 10 years ago, to recover the time he had lost and wanted to save the person that saved him. Revolver was surprised about what happened 10 years ago involved Playmaker, who replied he was "that emissary of revenge". Revolver claimed Playmaker was a fool to help SOL Technologies out without knowing the truth. Playmaker refused to listen, and using "Parallel Port Armor", he had "Firewall Dragon" attack once more to perform a One Turn Kill. The attack destroyed "Varrel Load Dragon", and Revolver was slammed to a rock as his LP fell to zero. He then lost his avatar's arm when Ai became vicious and tried to devour Revolver. Revolver was pulled up to be logged out, but as he promised, he threw a card that would remove Blue Angel's virus. Before leaving, Revolver stated as long as Playmaker had Ai, their Duel would continue on. Revolver returned to his base and Kiyoshi Kogami was surprised how Revolver let his guard down, seeing it was about that incident Playmaker spoke. Revolver apologized to him as his father, and as his hand recovered, claimed next time would be different. His father stated that Revolver didn't need to think of that, and seeing how they could not retrieve Ai, he went to execute the other plan, and needed time to make preparations for that. Revolver nodded, and recalling Playmaker's speech pattern of three points of analysis, he wondered about his connection towards him.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 12:"Impregnable Defending Dragon Firewall" Revolver and Kogami went to a deep pit where Kogami showed him a seed shaped like a cube, which would grow into a "fruit" that would destroy the whole network, including LINK VRAINS. Revolver watched Kogami released the seed, which fell into the pit.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 20:"Unyielding Justice" Deck Duels References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Duelists Category:The Knights of Hanoi Category:Link VRAINS Users Category:Antagonists Category:Hacker